The New Era (HP and Avengers crossover)
by Animal307
Summary: A new era is approaching. The infinity lord is coming to Hogwarts and everyone loves him more than Albus Dumbledore. What does this mean for the wizarding world? Who is the infinity lord? What will happen to the carefully laid plans of the true dark lord? What about Voldemort; how does he fit into the equation? Read to find out! Molly/Ron/Ginny/Albus Bashing. Some Hermione Bashing
1. Prologe

Prologue:

It was a clear day in the Scottish Highlands. The sun was shining brightly, and everything seemed fine. That is, everywhere but in one place. This place, is a huge seven stories, medieval time, right-out-of-the storybook stone castle filled with children and adults alike.

A boarding school that supposedly teaches the mystical arts of wizarding magic, has been in chaos for the last two years. Why do you ask? You see, after one special child's fourth year, said child disappeared off the face of the earth!

Who is this child? Harry Potter, or more commonly known amongst the rest of the world; Henry Lokison, son of James Charles Potter and Lilly Potter nee Loki Odinson. Sadly, no one knows this little piece of information.

Just like even fewer people know that James could not have children of his own and that this child is not his son either! Truly, the only one who knew this was James Charles Potter himself, Loki(Lilly), Sirius Orion Black and Remus Lupin.

Or just like even fewer people know that this child is now a truly immortal lord of the six infinity stones! Seeing as only Harry, T'Challa (Black Panther), Tony Stark, Peter Parker, and Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Thor Odinson and Loki knew of Harry's newest status.

And just like that, the only one who knew of Henry's true parentage was Loki himself.


	2. Awakening

A Shocking Discovery.

Unknown POV: Wakanda; Infinity Battle

I saw the pain, much like my own. It hurts. Really. It does. He hurts too, I can see that. It seems worse than the one I had been experiencing in the past. Truly, it does. Nothing could prepare me for this. Nothing. I hate war. Truly, I do. That is why I will be doing this. I can't lose my family to death. Not by this… War. Never by war!

I can feel it. Power. The unknown power mother told me about. The one I was prophesized to have. It has awakened, at last. It seems that I am ready to finally control it. And I will. Truly, I will not make the same mistake that giant purple old fool made. The power running through my veins, the power my heart pumps around my body, the same power that seems to curl around my very core. My soul. I let it out, surprising everyone around me, as a halo of pure infinite power surrounds myself and grows the more power I let loose. I stand up, my eyes still closed as I gather as much power as I dare to use. The power that surrounds me, surrounds my dirty clothes and once neatly gelled back hair as well. I can feel it. I opened my eyes, and glare at the purple fool who created all of this… this devastation!

I can feel the magic surrounding me grow even more as the six infinity stones and the gauntlet disappeared from Thanos's right hand and seem to recreate itself to a purely silver (Vibranium) chest plate as my clothes change into a black dragonhide shirt, pants and shoes. the chest plate has these six sloths, forming a flower of some kind, with a bigger white stone of pure power as a base, the six sloths having the six-infinity stone in it. The boots on my feet are also silver, black scales covering the top part of it, with silver fur surrounding the rest, and some small ocean blue/green teardrop's surrounding the whole shoe, the laces that keep the shoes tightly onto my feet is a deep wooden maroon color with one teardrop blue/green stone at the end (Imagine a pair of cowboy shoes with all of this).

The belt looks more like a long green Chinese dragon of some sort eating its tail(Rayquaza), and I can feel my huge (3 times my body length) black feathered wings open around me as my (now) black and silver clothes comfortably hug my body. A deep ocean blue cloak with black and silver trimming blowing behind me, and I can feel my wand burning away as two bright lights form in front of me, forming a staff and a wand into existence right in front of me.

Not enough. He took them from me, after all. I will have MY revenge now. I summon a blue sword after putting my new wand into its new holster in my left sleeve and the staff disappears into thin air and I run at him in full speed, slashing him with all my might straight thru him, the anger boiling in me being set loose in a strong burst of power. The strongest burst of power I've ever felt being used by myself. It kind of feels like when Thor blasted Hela right before the Asgardian palace was destroyed. A small part of me idly wonders how I look like, thought the bigger, more furious part of me just has one thought running through my mind; I will avenge my people and my family.

Later That Day:

The moment he was dead, I had brought back the people that had vanished and made it so that the people that had been vanished or killed so far(Other than those that joined the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy) were brought back and made it so that everyone on earth will only know what happened up until the point where Tony left Earth with Peter and Doctor Strange. Tony and Spiderman will be announcing to everyone and let the world know that they are safe again, while I left to find my own family again. Now, though, I will be returning to my own home. Yes, home. I know I've not had a good past here on earth, but I have a good life here now. Really, why wouldn't I? I have a family here, and friends too. Not to mention, I still have school to finish… Damn, I forgot about school!

If only I knew how much I might later regret staying here on Midgard…

PS: Imagine the weapons you think might be most suited or wait for the next chapter to see more of what I mean before thinking up more suitable weapons.


	3. Puzzle pieces

Somewhere Else: Unknown Person

The day had been fine. Truly, it had. But the night had been strange. The rage I felt, the glimpses of the war and pain caused by it… It's unbearable. Truly, it was. And it made me start to second guess my actions so far. Do I want to have a war at my hands? I've heard the whole prophecy, but what does that mean? Is war the only answer? Or am I missing something far more (Possibly) important? Something more worth it? Could there be something out there? Maybe It's time to talk to the Goblins and find some way to carve another path.

Leaving the late Riddle Manor, I floo directly to the American branch of Gringotts, this place somehow equally as grand as the one in Britain. The white tiles on the floor shining like freshly fallen snow, the grey stone walls looking more like silver in the bright lighting, and the Goblins here equally as proud of themselves as always. I notice a child, no more than 17 walking in the grand doors in an Ocean Green, Black and Silver armor. The chest area has these seven different colored stones forming a beautiful flower with six different colored petals, but the rest of the armor was of black armor, with silver fur and some sort of black scales, and the occasional sky-colored stone mixed in.

The child's hair, which reached down to his knees like a blanket, was slicked back neatly at the front, and he wore no helmet. Though he did have an elegant diadem worthy of someone of a high position resting on his forehead (Think one up, because it is difficult to explain). In his right hand was a wooden maroon staff, decorated with moon's, stars, beautiful stones, sashes, and wings, looking quite elegant. A small owl-like griffin was on his shoulder, pure white and proud, watching the people around it wearily as if searching for a threat that wasn't there.

The child walked over and bowed slightly to one of the Goblin tellers, the people around me whispering about the child, calling him Ironkid while others called him Henry Lokison or simply Harry. They were whispering about how this child, along with some sort of team, saved the earth from some madman. Strange.

"What is going on? And who is that" I ask, walking over to the closest human person. "You haven't heard? That's Harry, or Henry Lokison. His father, Loki, tried to take over the world almost five or six years ago, and the child was discovered to be his son a few days later. Tony Stark, a multibillionaire, had unknowingly taken the poor child in from his abusive relatives and given the child a new home in his tower almost seven years ago. Loki was discovered to have been mind-controlled by a madman, now known as the Dark Lord Thanos, or the Mad titan.

Loki was sent back almost five years ago, too. Two years ago, the kid's uncle and the child went out into outer space after a fight with this robot called Ultron, and they returned a few days ago with other heroes that lived out there; Guardians of the Galaxy or something. Stark mentioned on the news that Henry had stopped the Dark Lord and brought peace to the world, bringing back the peace to the whole galaxy alongside it. Some believe that this is the kid's way of repaying Tony and The Avengers for taking him in, while others believe that it was just a coincidence that the child was the key to stopping that madman that came by a while ago.

Henry gave an interview a few hours ago; and mentioned that his mother, which is one of Loki's female versions (or skins) with the name Lily Evans, mentioned a prophecy where he had been foretold to bring down a great dark lord, but the people of his past misunderstood the prophecy. He mentioned that he, himself had believed the version the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had believed in. the poor child was abused because of one man's belief, what has the world come to? And the fact that no one seems to believe the poor child either…" The female started ranting, before mumbling angrily to herself, not noticing my frozen form.

"That child" I start, pointing at the seventeen-year-old talking to the Goblins "… is Harry Potter from Britain? But people say that he dis… Oh… I see" I mumble to myself, eyeing the child carefully as he turned to leave with one of the other goblins. Two years. That's how long Harry Potter had been missing from Britain. This is… Messed up. And the Prophecy? Fake? A trap. It would be best to leave the child alone for now. I need to tell my followers, and soon. Before they accidentally turn the rest of the whole world against us.

But before that, I need to talk to the Goblin's, as I need to do a blood test. Thanking the woman, I walk over to a goblin teller of my own, not far from the young child. Never did I expect the shocking discovery I was about to make…

_**Author note: I realized that in chapter 2, the title: A shocking Discovery, was written there. This is because that used to be the previous title before I chose this one. I just wanted to mention it in case you got confused.**_


	4. Hogwarts (End of Arc 1)

Hogwarts: Great hall: 3d POV

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. No, scratch that, Albus was having a very bad year, the second year far worse than the previous one. A few days ago, something happened in London, which leads to the whole great hall watching a large mirror attached placed there the teachers once sat, as both adults and children sat together in several rows in front of the huge screen (like in a theater), which was honed in on the magic signature of a child that just did some things unthinkable to the wizarding kind.

Some of the muggle-born children called this child Henry Lokison, while others were mumbling about Ironkid. Everyone watched as the child, along with two others, left for a strange place on a remote island up in the northern seas, before getting dragged to a supposedly whole other planet, training with a woman that was a 'Valkyrie' before escaping on a 'spaceship' with the blonde, the female, and someone the children cheerfully called Bruce Banner, a man that can turn into a green giant dubbed 'The Hulk' by the students.

Everyone watched the child, who switched between a silver and green(Green replaces the red, while gold is replaced by silver) armor, his human form, a frost giant and a huge dragon while he fought a psychotic female that was supposedly his 'aunt', turned into the black dragon again and flew (the now there) 'father' to some sort of vault, where the child absorbed a strange stone while the elder raven-haired man placed some sort of helmet in the 'eternal flames', before flying off with his older lookalike and met up with the other two people that he came with, spare for the huge green giant, though he did appear.

The board of governors, including many other wizards/witches, had been invited to watch with their children, as a mere fourteen/fifteen-year-old turned a woman (temporarily) into stone with his magic and flying away into a spaceship just as the 'planet' had exploded.

Many were shocked as they were attacked again by something and watched as the look-alike, a Slytherin judging by the clothes and attitude, sacrificed himself for his son and older brother. Many watched as the child was dragged away along with the green giant back to America, where the many in the great hall were awed at the sorcerer supreme finally being revealed to the wizarding world at last. The small team of five - or four, seeing as the Hulk wouldn't come out - met and fought these two strange beings, before a sixth person - one these children pointed out to be Spider-Man - joined in and four of them were taken into the outer space again by this flying donut-like spacecraft...

Many watched, fascinated as the flying cloak of the sorcerer supreme intersected with the two - now confirmed- children and one adult, before draping along the sorcerer's shoulders again. Everyone also watched the 'epic' entrance of the 'guardians of the galaxy' minus a few – three - of the members of the group, witnessing the fight between the 'Star-Lord' and 'Tony Stark', and the funny verbal battle between the two groups. They watched the sorcerer supreme divine the future, heard the devastating news of only two possible victories, and the almost successful plan of capturing Thanos - which ended with Henry unknowingly absorbing the power, soul, and time's stone just before the big guy left - and the audience witnessed as they all returned to earth thru one of the Sorcerer Supremes' portals where they appeared in some unknown part of 'Wakanda' where there was a huge fight. Or rather, outright war.

Everyone saw as the child strained to help out any way he could, fighting a battle with his deadly style and a small griffin defended his weak points, the snow-white magical creature manipulating the elements of lightning, air, water, ice, and snow to defend the child. Everyone watched as the strain became too much, and the child was almost beaten by Thanos before a bright light enveloped him, an aura in the shape of a dragon standing over him like a Patronus, before the power was released and the Patronus disappeared reveling the child in his new appearance, his once emerald eyes turning into pure red color, before the color quickly bled away to reveal silver eyes, a color so pure and otherworldly (with the specs of the rainbow within) that it took many people's breath away. And his new clothes seem to strengthen the belief of everyone: this was someone you do not want to mess with.

Two lights' in front of him fade to reveal a mahogany wand with a golden handle, a bluish-white stone at its base glinting in the light. The other was a maroon staff, decorated with moon's, stars, beautiful stones, sashes, and wings, looking quite elegant in its own right. Their earlier belief was only strengthened a few seconds later, when a silver and blue blade was summoned out of nothing by the child, who slew the titan before anyone could even blink, his pure black wings (with a few different colored feathers blended in so artfully that it almost looked like you were watching the night sky in all its eternal glory) tucked tightly into his body and his now knee-length raven hair swayed behind him gently, like a black curtain as dark as night swaying like a beautiful cloak behind you.

Where the once small owl-like griffin stood, that once stood beside his ally, now stood a proud leopard with feathers on his forehead, neck, the tip of his tail and at his sides. The feathers were in various shades of red, silver (same color as Henry's new eye-color) and grey, the rest of the huge cat was a beautiful black color, with golden markings that were filled by a pure scarlet color. The huge cat's eyes were the same color as emeralds, with sparks of cobalt blue and turquoise highlights when the light touched them. At its sides were a pair of huge wings in black with some blue and silver feathers here and there, looking like a beautiful piece of art. The huge cat stood proudly beside its (now confirmed) soul-bonded human as the child let the blade shimmer out again.

That's when he did It. He, with a snap of his two fingers, made a familiar spaceship appear in the sky, filled with the once dead people (including Pietro Maximoff, Loki and a green-skinned, redhead named Gomora, not that they knew the names) while the strange alien-like beings all turned to dust and ash. The power radiating from the child was astounding, truly. Another bright light enveloped the big cat, leaving behind the small snowy owl-like griffin again, while the child's eyes bled back to a familiar emerald green color and his wings opened for the first time to show that the wings have changed shape to that of a huge bat. The muggle-born students were jumping up and down, clapping in delight as the wizards simply stared, shock still coursing through their system.

Many of the people are shocked at the necromancy done by the child, and even more when the muggle-born seems to encourage the use of such dark arts, not caring what they had been told about such arts by the headmaster. What the students didn't notice, was that they had unknowingly done something that will change the course of history entirely. They had done something that will not only make them more accepted by society, but they had destroyed the plans of one madman who wanted to be the best of the best. They had destroyed his plans of ever even _ending_ the Dark Lord Voldemort. And yet, they did not even suspect this at all! Because who would be sane enough to kill the legendary (now dubbed) Black Dragons as-of-yet-unknown family? But that is not all. They had proven that they would support someone who would do anything at all if it meant the overall safety of the world they shared. They did not care for the labels dark or light when it came to magic, as long as the intent behind the magic used was understandable and something everyone can more than likely agree with.

They loved this Henry Lokison, and this Henry Lokison supported magic as a whole. He supported and followed the old ways too, even if he used the muggle technology as well. He lived in the old ages when it came to battling and magic but somehow lived in the golden age at the same time, seeing as he used an even blend of both muggle technology and magic, not to mention the up to date tricks that not even most wizards or witches knew of. It is truly a magnificent sight to behold and something new to look forward to. Maybe the non-magical weren't so bad? They could take care of themselves, after all. maybe, it was finally time to re-interrogate with the nonmagical society, again?

But would this magnificent child stay on earth? And how come this child has the same name as their beloved savior? Could the prophecy have been talking about someone else? Could it be that Harry Potter was not the true savior, but a child forced to fill the shoes of someone far greater? Or was the prophecy itself wrong?

The adults started to reflect, while the many children started conversing with each other's, without a care about the blood purity, and others (mainly the two youngest Wesley's, the Weasley matriarch, Hermione Granger, and one Albus Dumbledore) started sulking or plain angry.

Hermione Granger wasn't happy. This upstart, the self-proclaimed demigod, was breaking the laws of magic and preforming dark magic. Why wasn't anyone going out there to put that brat behind bars? This is not good. If that brat comes here, I will not hesitate to give him a piece of my mind. Just you wait…

End of Arc 1: Introductions


	5. AN

-

Hello, dear readers. I know it has been a long time since I last updated, but I have decided to wait a while longer before continuing this doc and, at the same time, upload this on Wattpad with the corresponding pictures so you can see what I had envisioned, as well as adding more details to Henry Lokison's newappearance. The next arc will not begin after Infinity war, but we will be going more in-depth to see how Harry and Tony met, and then a chapter (one by one) on each of the remaining avengers. The arc will either end with Harry meeting Loki and Nicholas Fury, or going over to the end of the first movie. After that, the arc after that will include Jane Foster and the Asgardians and the start of Hogwarts (where I will finally decide wether Harry is 1st year or in 2nd year during the first movie. It will only be AFTER that Harry returns to Hogwarts as a 7th year. That being said, you won't be getting a new chapter until I am completely satisfied with the 2nd arc. That being said, I might update 2nd and the third arc together. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I hate cliffhangers that end in the middle of an arc, so I want to avoid that. That being said, I will post the next arc at the same time I publish on Wattpad.

Please be patient, as I will do my best.

Until next time!


	6. Tony meets an animal tamer! Wait, What?

It was a clear day if a little cloudy when Tony finally managed to get away from the boring life of Tony Stark the Multibillionaire, and back to Tony Stark, the man behind the public-mask. Very few people knew this, but Tony was not a fan of the Spotlight, it was just something he upheld so he could hide his non-existing bleeding heart.

How stupid can you get? Everyone has emotions, even a psychopath has them! Even if it might be hard for those kinds of people to fit in, or has to go to extreme lengths just to feel something. And Tony Stark? He felt things too. Maria Stark, his dear, beautiful, and super strong mother once said that Tony sometimes felt too much.

The park Tony was in right now, with a baseball hat and some glasses to hide his appearance, was in Britain. Tony was mostly here for some boring drill company, and he had ended up leaving §running§ after the meeting for some fresh air. Tony Stark did not Run Away, thank you very much. This park had been the closest and housed a horse-like mother "seriously, is she related to those things?" and a huge whale-like kid "Don't tell me that Dumbly(Dursleys) guy REPRODUCED? Isn't one obese idiot enough?" by the swings, some "Thankfully" normal-looking kids and adults scattered around and a… Wait, what? Is that a small three-year-old out here alone? Why? And how? Are those scars?

After an impressive system crash, caused by a small three-year-old wrapped up in the coils of one… no, two snakes and… "oh, you nonexistent heavens above, is that a god damned black fox and an albino baby red deer? You have got to be shitting me now! And…. Is that a snowy OWL in the kid's hair?" sitting between the thicker threes that hid him from most people's view unless you were particularly skilled at picking apart the difference between what is a living organism and what is plain plant life. Well shit, Tony had not expected to find a real live animal tamer in this stupidly plain place where only a boring and normal person would even contemplate living.

Tony wants the kid. Not as some sort of perverted trophy or whatever, but that gift the kid has should be preserved! Tony wanted to protect it, and in return, protect the small baby boy that should not be alone. And if Tony ever finds out who left the kid without supervision long enough to attract a purely black fox and an albino red deer of all things to his side, then he WILL wipe out their whole bloodline… or sue them and tarnish them through the legal means so much that everyone will know of them, and the name of the families will forever be taboo!

Harry's Pov:

Freak was currently sitting with Aiden and Ethan, with Stiles borrowing into my arms, Milagro leaning on me from my left, and Hedwig sitting on my head. It was a peaceful and happy day… until HE came over to us, a man who called himself Tony and went on and on about how I am an animal tamer, and that I should go with him to his home because of aunt Petunia (Dangerous, stay away) was not a suitable guardian for me. My instincts told me to stay with Tony (He's telling the truth, safe, he'll protect us), so I reluctantly nod my head, causing the older man to smile widely as me and "Wow, he's smile is brighter than the sun!"

Extra:

Loki and Tony were currently together, in Loki's new cell. The clean-up the crew was still outside, and young Harry was still recovering from the magic overuse from the day before. Tony was an impatient man, and he wanted answers. Why did Loki, the madman that even went as far as stabbing Thor, his own (Step)Brother, just turn around and start helping the Avengers out of nowhere and willingly give up the staff-of-Golden-blue-doom for a child that Tony had saved? Could it have something to do with the kid's animal tamer abilities? Or something more?

That's why he, Anthony Stark, was here now.

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"So, Green Deer! How come you gave up out of nowhere? Another ploy of yours or-"

"No, Stark. Now, what happened to him? Where did you find him? He was supposed to be living with his godfather, not messing around with a playboy"

"You know his parents or something?"

"Something, now talk!"

"Okay, Okay! Geeze. I found the kid surrounded by Aiden and Ethen, his two Adder snakes, and-"

"What?"

"Hush, I'm talking. Now, where was I? Oh yeah – his pet fox, the kid called it Stiles and his albino Red Deer, who he calls Milagro. The kid wouldn't let go of them, so I kind of had to adopt them as well when I adopted the kid. Let's not forget that owl of his, Hedwig. They were a right nuisance right up until they finally realized I wasn't trying to separate the kid from them but was giving the stupid creatures a better, and more spacious place to stay surrounded by forest while the kid had a free pass to come by whenever New York became too much for the kid. Sometimes, many times, I had contemplating murdering them in those few months, but the love Harry had for them, still has for them, kept me from it. Honestly, those six gets into more trouble in a day than I ever could in a whole month! Thankfully things started calming down at long last after the adjusting period was finally over with. Thank the non-existing heavens for that!" I ranted, flailing my hands as I paced in front of the cell of Loki, noticing his shocked face.

"Also, What godfather? The kid was living with a horse-like bitch and her fat wales of a husband and son! Where was this 'Godfather' when the kid was crying at night, afraid of getting punished if he so much as breathed the wrong way!?"

"What? That idiot, he was supposed to take care of Harry if something ever happened to me and James" Wait, what?

"Who?"

"Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather" oh…

"So… you're the mother or the father?" I ask because it's kind of obvious now that this guy is the biological parent of Harry.

"Mother. Odin punished me in a different way than Thor was a year ago. Took my powers away from me and sent me to live here on Midgard to learn humility. And before you ask, we were killed by a madman who went down the deep end because the bastard was afraid of death. Harry was the only survivor of that whole affair almost 9 years ago. He has both Jotun and Aseier(?) magic inherited by both me and you Midgardian's magical population, which lives segregated from the non-magical populace. What did you do to my 'half-sister'?" Oh… Cool?

"Had her name trashed and thrown into jail, along with her husband. Also, half-sister?"

"My real Midgardian father was called Hibari Feng, and was from China."

"Oh… Well, Damn it, the guy disappeared a long time ago, so you two are alone now"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, you insufferable tin can"

"You're Welcome!"

Somewhere Else:

Skull, Reborn, Viper, and Verde stared at the screen in shock. Aria, Lal Mirch, Collonello, and Fon had yet to arrive at the Acrobaleno meeting, which was being held in Varia Territory for once. The Varia leader – Xanxus di Vongola – had recently been put under the ice during the failed coup, so the information broker wanted to stay close to their fellow assassin – and fellow guardians. Squalo Superbi, the boss' second in command was out with the other four main guardians of the boss to give the prince-brat, Belphegor, a haircut while Ottavio, the most reclusive of the six officers was currently away on a mission in Dubai. Verde had mostly hacked into SHIELDs mainframe to gain more information on what exactly had happened the day before in New York when they stumbled upon Anthony Stark entering the prisoner, Loki's cell. They had decided to listen in, just to find out this little piece of information. The pin-drop silence that followed could almost be called legendary, everything considered. Well, damn it. This was news to all of them. Should they say something to Fon? Or maybe not yet, it would be better to keep an eye on this kid from afar for now and see if he manifests any kinds of flames if at all.

Author note: First of all, I couldn't wait to post this, so here, an early present so you know what to look forward to. None of these chapters will be in Harry's point of view, and the last part is a teaser on what will come after Hogwarts. I'm unsure how big part Harry's biological father, Voldemort will have in Harry's life, considering I had originally thought to keep Harry amongst the magician's until I realized that going completely off the grid would not be possible. Now, as for spoilers: The series Loki's human father is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR for short), as I wanted to bring in even more drama into the already chaotic life of Harry Potter. As for the animals, they are not his guardians, just friends while Hedwig can now change between an owl, normal cat, horse, white lion, arctic wolf, owl griffin, and a snow leopard, being HIS familiar and all. As for the wings, she can manifest them whenever she wants, and she can change between both male and female animals at will, although she prefers female pronunciations. Moving on, Kyoya is Harry's cousin/nephew seeing as Fon has been in infant form for almost 30 years before the curse is broken.

Fon's sister, Kyoya's mother is at least (almost) 20 years his junior, seeing as he had been conceived back when his parents had been still very young (I'd say closer to 18 or 19), and they planned more thoroughly for his sister when they got the news. This way, Kyoya's mother is roughly somewhere between 20, 30 or early 40s when the KHR series (honestly aiming for somewhere around 30, and too lazy to count right now, to be honest) start (That is, Reborn arrives in Japan). This being said, Kyoya and Harry are roughly the same age, with only a two-year age gap, but I plan on having Harry join the team later on (First official appearance in the TYL verse, but he will be a side-character that arrives in Namimori somewhere between Mukuro's, the Varia's or just before the TYL arc's (Not clear on the details).

With Thanos defeated and not erased, and Tony living, I have made it so that Peter stays in New York while Harry going out to find his biological grandparent's family (No, he doesn't count Tom/Lord Voldemort as a family member until much later) after getting contacted by one of the four pre-mentioned people (Either Verde or Viper, although it could be Reborn or Skull who contacts Harry, too.) and the person in question will end up as Harry's first-ever guardian (Yes, Harry is a Sky with a – currently – unknown secondary). As for the Infinite power stones that he absorbed, Harry won't be using them at all. He only sees them as something annoying that he has to put up with, just like the Deathly hallows. In my eyes, Harry is not the kind of person who likes attention or to stand out in any way – not to mention, too much power that he was not born with – so he will only be focusing on close combat or nonverbal magic for the most part. As for the curse, I was thinking about that, and I might have a solution that will involve the six infinities and the cursed pacifiers themselves, but that will come so much later, so I won't be planning that right now.

Back to the matter at hand, I want to set up a poll on who will be Harry's guardians, and you can use both the KHR and the Marvel-verse characters. Keep in mind that, so far, this story will only follow cannon marvel verse (if only loosely) up until Spiderman: Far From Home, so if Stephan comes back into the series before I post a chapter where he becomes Harry's guardian (This is only an if, and includes other marvel characters, as well), then I will have to calculate and see if it's worth following the movie storyline, so that might take a while as well. This being said, keep in mind that Viper is already affiliated with Xanxus and that both Lal Mirch and Collonello have important jobs that they cannot leave behind for one reason or another (That, and both are needed as a neutral party for now) so they cannot be chosen as guardians as of yet. Depending on the first (and second) choice for his guardian, I will inform you whether or not I will be making them Harry's guardians in the future.

That is, keep in mind that Reborn is a distance fighter, secretly trains Skull even if he doesn't admit to it, and works best alone, meaning that I might not add Collonello as an option depending on their circumstances, while Skull and Verde will have a 25% and 50% chance of harmonizing with Harry respectively (Depends on the reviews). If Verde wins the poll, then Skull has a 75% chance of harmonizing with Harry while Reborn has a 95% chance. This is because, as a Scientist, Verde understands that Skull is not inverted, only he has his reasons that lead to him acting inverted (Might be explained later on), so he respects the Skull's territory in a more obvious way as compared to the rest. Also, if Skull win's then Reborn has a 100% chance of also harmonizing with Harry, while Verde falls to 95% for now.

This is honestly not up to me, and this story's rating might change to an HP and KHR rating instead. That, or I will start a new book where this one stays as HP and Avengers while the new one will have the KHR and HP rating, so it's easier to differentiate between the two. It's no big problem for me, so PM me on whether I should start a new book after the end of Harry's 7th a year or not. If you have questions, PM me and I will try to answer, and no, I won't be posting this story on Wattpad, just yet


End file.
